The Imperium Brotherhood
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Zane Maru an infamous criminal who is actually a Dark Jedi. Thanks to a Spice mine that he won in a game of Sabacc he is able to use the profits he makes from it to build up a back bone for his criminal Empire that will soon be able to Challenge the Galactic Empire itself.
1. Beginning

**AN: I've finally finish the first chapter of my story "** **The Imperium Brotherhood". When I originally had this idea I was planning on making Zane a Dark Jedi, and just so you know Zane wasn't a Jedi Padawan who fell to the Dark side after order 66 or anything like that. I'm just using Dark Jedi as a reference because that is what he is he is a person who studies the Dark side of the Force, but is not actually a Sith. You'll have to read my story to find out how he is a Dark Jedi.** **I'll also explain a bit about Jason personality at the end of my story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to PM me or write in the Review.**

* * *

The Imperium Brotherhood

Chapter 1:

Zane Maru is an infamous criminal to the Galaxy, but that is a ruse in actuality he is a Dark Jedi. Zane is a young man about 23 years old he has short black hair and blue eyes he also had a small horizontal scar under his right eye and a short goatee. He was currently wearing long blue pants with black boot and a blaster holster that held twin blaster on each side of his waist along with a long sleeve blue shirt over a brown vest.

Zane was born on the planet Saleucami to a small family of framers, but his birth parents were killed by pirates when he was just a baby. His birth mother took Zane and ran off far away from their farm she hid him away, and then ran off to lead the pirates away from him. He would have died had he not been found by a the Nightsister Aneth. She found the baby Zane crying Aneth went to find Zane birth parents and return him she had come across Zane family farm, but saw that it was destroyed and ran sacked. Aneth found Zane father barely clinging to life and said the child that Aneth found was his he then asked for Aneth to raise his child. Aneth excepted and raised Zane as if he was one of her own. When Zane was old enough Aneth trained him she taught Zane not only how to fight, but the Dark side of the force as well as some of her magic.

When Zane turned 14 he and his mother where on the planet Dantooine when they where approached by the Grand Inquisitor, as well as a second Inquisitor, and a small task force of Stormtroopers. The Grand Inquisitor had asked for the two to join the Empire, but Zane and Aneth refused the Grand Inquisitor then told them they would have to be eliminated. Zane fought the Stormtroopers while Aneth handled the two Inquisitor, Zane was able to hold of the Stormtroopers, but his Aneth do to the Inquisitor Lightsaber it threw Aneth off giving them enough time to kill Aneth.

Zane managed to escape by taking one of the Inquisitor TIE Fighters. He then head to Nal Hutt where he crashed the Tie and met up with a Smuggler by the name of Zerrid Tosh and his crew. The leader took Zane in and taught him everything he new, after a while he starts to pick up many skills from the Smuggler. While he is part of the crew he meets this Nautolan by the name of Jodann Branros who was around his age. Zane and Jodann would work together from time to time on a number of Jobs and became rather close friends. Jodann is a 15 year old blue skinned Nautolan who like all his species he had black eyes. Jodann usually wore shore brown pants and a sleeveless black shirt. He usually carried a pair of ELG-3A blaster pistol and a Vibroblade.

After a some years Zane decides to strike out on his own, and asks Jodann to join him as his partner and second in command. When the two where on the planet of Nar Shaddaa Zane won a Spice mine from a Rodian in a game of Sabacc. Thanks to the money that Zane made from that spice mine as well as the knowledge learned from the Smuggler he was able to hire some bounty hunters and acquire a number of other things. In just two years Zane create a dark side organization known as The Imperium Brotherhood.

Currently at this time Zane and Jodann where on the bridge of their J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship that they had modified over the years. The two where currently traveling through Hyper space to an unknown location that only Zane knew where they were going.

"What are you planning Zane?" Jodann asked he was Zane oldest friend in fact he was probably the only person in the whole galaxy who knew of his origins.

"Jodann you and I have been friends since we were apart of that Smuggler crew, and it's only fair that I share with you my plans. You know how I told you the woman who raised me like I was her own son was killed by the Galactic Empire right," said Zane as Jodann nodded his head he knew all Aneth how she took Zane in and raised him like his son and trained him as well. "Ever since the day I joined Zerrid and his crew I have been plotting my revenge."

"So what is it you plan on doing exactly?" Jodann asked as he had a feeling he already new what Zane answer was going to be.

"I've been gathering information, picking out potential allies, and finding anything that would be of used to me to help build up my organization if you don't want to be apart of it I can understand, because what I'm going to do is pretty insane and I'll understand if you want to leave," said Zane in a serious tone.

"I've been with you since we where apart of Zerrid crew and I even came along with you when you wanted to strike out on your own so I think it's only fair that I'm with you all the way. So what's your plan exactly?" Jodann asked as Zane smiled he knew he could always count on Jodann for help.

"I'm planning on building up my forces so that we can take down the Empire," said Zane as Jodann eyes widen, but he urged for Zane to continue. "Not yet of course that would be sucide. What I plan to do is gather allies and help from certain organizations so we can build up are power."

"Does this organization of yours have a name?" Jodann asked since he was going to be part of Zane organization it was only fair that he knew it's name.

"What do you think of The Imperium Brotherhood?" Zane asked.

"Sounds powerful," Jodann said with a smile.

Their ship soon dropped out of Hyper space at their destination Jodann saw that the planet Zane had imputed into the nav computer was the planet Hoth. At first Jodann questioned why Zane would want to come here of all places it was probably one of the coldest planets in the Galaxy. Zane told Jordann it was to find an ally who might be able to help them further their goal with the Brotherhood.

Once they landed on the planet Zane and Jodann changed into some warmer clothing and soon left their ship to explore the planet. The two walked quite a distance from their ship, but the duo soon came to an Ice cave that was surrounded by Wampa's. Wampa are white furred carnivores beast that are native to the planet Hoth, do to Wampa white fur they are able to blend into ice on the planet they usually prey on Tauntauns an omnivores reptomammal also native to Hoth.

Zane walked up to the cave with Jodann right behind him, as the two walked towards the cave they notice that the Wampa didn't even attempt to attack either of them. Once they got inside Zane and Jodann met up with a Nightsister she had pale white skin with red tattoo marking and wore black and white Nightsister robes with a white fur coat.

"Are you the Nightsister know as Kyrisa?" ask Zane as he and Jodann stood in front of her.

"I am and who might you be, also why are you here?" asked Kyrisa.

"My name is Zane my mother spoke of you very often her name Aneth, and as for the reason as to why I am here I need your help to take down the Galactic Empire," said Zane as Kyrisa gained a shocked look.

"Aneth dead what happened to her?" asked Kyrisa.

"Aneth found me when I was just a baby and raised me like I was her own, and also trained me in many other thing. While we where on the planet Dantooine the Empire attacked us, they sent two Inquisitors and some Stormtroopers. We managed to kill one of the Inquisitors and the Stormtroopers, but not the second one, my mother held him off and told me to run and so I did I found the Inquisitor tie fighter and excaped to Nal Hutt their I met a group of smugglers and my frined Jodann," said Zane as he gestured to Jodann. "After a while I decided it was time to finally strike out on my own and take my Revenge on the Empire, but I need help my mother spoke of you often of you and how powerful you are, so will you help?"

"Aneth was my closest friend she even went with me when I was banished from Dathomire, not helping her son would probably be an insult to my friend, so yes I will join you," said Kyrisa.

"Thank you," said Zane as he bowed his head in deep gratitude.

After the meeting Zane Jodann took Kyrisa back to there ship and left the planet. Jodann and Kyrisa where at the bridge of the ship, while Zane was in his room he said that he had to grab something. The door to the bridge opened up and Zane walked in with a red pyramid like device.

* * *

 **AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed reading the story so PM me or write in the Review about what you think of it and if you have any ideas be sure to tell me.**

 **Also I've recently created a Forum called "New Ideas" it's where authors and reader can come together to come up with new ideas for their stories and also discuss their ideas, it's a kind of like a story think tank type thing if you want to join the link to it is below.**

 **forum/New-Ideas/193813/**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
